An Uphill Battle
by NoseyHeiffer
Summary: Belle and Gold must find a way to settle their problems before their baby is born. Will they divorce or find a way back together? Snow White plays referee as they shop for baby items. And a jealous Belle attacks!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon a Time. Like you didn't know that!

This little idea popped into my head after the episode from 10/30/16.

Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 1

"I like your haircut," the tall young man said bluntly. He scrubbed a big, dirty hand through his chestnut curls. "You're shorter than me," he added. Pulling up the collar of his t-shirt, he began chewing on it, looking at Mr. Gold with bright blue, innocent eyes.

Standing at his open door, Mr. Gold looked up at the tall young man standing there. He frowned. "I'm sorry," he said as politely as he could, "but I don't know you."

The dirty shorts, the grimy sneakers, the sweat covered t-shirt did not engender any feelings of trust in Gold. His own immaculate gray suit by Brooks Brother's was brand new. It, along with the pale blue shirt, was tailor made just for him. The boy was most certainly out of place here.

The young man popped the saliva soaked collar out of his mouth and grinned, a perfect set of white teeth showing. "Do, too," he said in a sing-song tone. "Do, too. Do, too." He bounced on his toes, peering over Gold's head, and then he pushed passed the older man into the house.

Staggered by the young man's strength, Gold caught the door to keep from falling. He was irritated already, angry and hurt by Belle, and this did not bode well for the young stranger who was invading his home. "Just what the hell do you think -" Gold growled at the young man's back.

"Mr. Gold, please excuse my brother," a woman's voice said.

Gold turned around to see a lovely young woman standing on his porch. She was as tall as her brother, with the same beautiful chestnut colored curls. Although she was dressed as informally as her brother, she carried herself with grace. By Gold's standards, her shorts were too short, and her halter top was too tight. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing the proper foundation garment, all the more so because that particular part of her anatomy happened to be right at his eye level.

The thudding of size 12 Keds sneakers running up and down the stairs caught his attention, and Gold jerked his eyes and thoughts back towards his home. Furious, he spun back to face the woman, his head tilted back to face her. "Young woman," he growled between clenched teeth, "could you please control your brother and explain to me what is going on?"

She leaned to the side and yelled over his shoulder. "Jack! Get back down here now!" Then she straightened herself to face him, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, "I'm usually the first to reach a new customer's door, but Jack beat me here first."

Again, Gold was rocked by the young man's rush to get out the door. Jill!" he exclaimed, "Jill!" He jumped up and down grabbing at her hands.

She took him firmly by the arm. "Jack, you need to sit down," she instructed him. "You're getting too wound up." Jack stilled. He nodded and sat down on the porch. He drew up his knees, laid his head on them, and began taking slow, deep breaths. She reached down and began to gently stroke his hair.

Mr. Gold, watching this scene play out, was confused - half angry and half concerned. "I'm sorry," he said in a neutral tone. "Did you say 'customer'?"

The woman smiled. It was as if the sun came out from behind the clouds. She really was very beautiful. "Yes," she stated simply, keeping a hand on her brother's head, "I'm Jill Hillyard, and this -" she thrust her chin towards the young man "- is my brother Jack. We're here from J&J Cleaning Services." She turned to point out a blue van parked in front of the house.

"Oh," Mr. Gold muttered to himself. Then, more loudly he said, "Yes, of course, I've been expecting you. Won't you come in, please?" He held the door open. "The study is on your right."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Normally, I would use magic to clean my home," Gold informed the girl, "but my wife prefers that I don't use it."

Jill smiled sadly. "Yes, sir," she said respectfully. "A lot of us went through hell this year."

"The house looks like hell. Did you take it with you?" Jack asked innocently. He wrote his name in the dust on a nearby table.

Jill cleared her throat loudly and re-crossed her long legs. "It's not as bad as it looks, Jack. That's just dust." She focused her attention on her client. "You were saying, Mr. Gold?"

Gold's eyes flickered back to the girl. "Uh, yes," he explained, "like I said, my wife isn't fond of magic, so I hired John and Robert Houseman to install a lift in the sitting room for my wife. She's with child, and I don't want her climbing all those stairs."

Jill smiled. "That was very thoughtful of you," she declared.

Gold turned his attention to the odd young man. "That's why there's so much dust about, I'm afraid."

"That won't be a problem," Jill informed him. "We've cleaned up behind construction before." Despite her appearance, she was all business. "The first cleaning service usually takes longer than normal," she explained, "and it will be a trial cleaning. If you're happy with our work, we can arrange to return on a regular basis - say, once a week or once a month as needed."

"That sounds reasonable," Mr. Gold said. "Can you begin today? As the young man pointed out, the house is badly in need of cleaning."

"Sure," Jill smiled. "We can sign a one time contract today. Jack, go to the van and get a blue contract, and be -"

"I know! I know!" he shouted. "Be careful." He ran from the room.

Because he still felt a bit uncomfortable, Gold asked, "Your brother, Miss Hillyard, he helps you in the business?

She nodded. "He does." She lowered her voice. "When we were kids, Jack had an accident, a bad one. He suffers from a brain injury. When mom passed away last year, well, it was up to me to take care of him. I do the best I can, but sometimes, well -" She looked up at him, fierce tears in her eyes. "Family is important, Mr. Gold," she declared. "I'll do whatever I have to do to take care of him."

He nodded. "I understand completely."

Jack returned with the paper work, and Gold perused it carefully. He signed his name to the bottom and separated the copies, placing one inside his desk. Then he wrote out a check.

"I need to attend some things at my shop," Gold told Jill. "Here is my payment for today's service." He handed her a check. "If I am pleased with your work, I'll add a substantial tip when I return, and I will engage your services full time." He paused. "I may also hire you to clean my other businesses."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. I really appreciate this," Jill said as they walked to the door. "I'll just lock the contract in the van, get the cleaning supplies, and get started. Jack! Come on, I need your help."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Gold drove slowly down the street, intending to go to his shop. He hadn't been there in ages, and it was sure to be a colossal wreck as well. _If the Hillyards are as good as she claims_ , he thought, _I'll hire them to clean the shop as well as my rentals._

He slowed down further when he saw Belle and Mary Margaret - now known as Snow White - entering Baby Bunting. His wife was beginning to shop for their child. The least he could do was pay for the purchases, carry them for her, drive her back to - He clenched his teeth. Pulling over, he slammed the car into park and got out.

He took several moments simply to breathe. It wouldn't do to approach her with anything akin to anger. Once he had mastered his emotions, he squared his shoulders and marched across the street.

A tiny bell over the door tinkled, announcing his entrance. Glancing around quickly, he spotted the two women "oohing" and "ahhing" over a variety of nursery furniture. He moved silently over to them, taking advantage of their lack of attention to their surroundings.

"Belle?" he questioned softly. "I'd like to -"

She wheeled around in anger and alarm, cutting him off. "No!" she said forcefully. "I don't want to talk to you. Haven't I made that clear by now?"

He clamped his back teeth together and dipped his head. He must not give in to the anger. Lifting his face, he replied softly, "Belle, I'd like to help."

"You've done enough!" she complained loudly. "Just go away and leave us alone."

"That's not really fair, Belle."

"No, it's not," Snow asserted. Both Gold and Belle turned to look at her. "Like it or not, Belle, he is your child's father, and he has just as much right as you do to be a part of the child's life."

Belle turned to glare at her friend. She wanted to blast her, but she couldn't. In her heart, she knew Snow was right. She pinched her lips together and turned away for a moment.

Gold gently touched Snow on the elbow, garnering her attention. "Thank you," he mouthed.

Snow shook her head. "I didn't say it for you," she whispered. "I said it for the child. He has a right to a father and mother."

"All right," Belle declared as she turned back around, "you can help. Today. But we are not discussing anything other than baby furnishings."

He smiled. "Whatever you wish," he told her and clasped his hands behind his back. "Mrs. Nolan," he turned to their peacemaker, "what furnishings do you think we need?"

Before Snow could answer, Belle interrupted. "Rumple, you've had a child before. Surely, you know what is needed for a baby." She managed to look both confused and suspicious at the same time.

Gold looked sad for a moment. "Ah, Belle," he replied, "that was well over three hundred years ago, and I was just a poor spinner. Milah and I, we made do with what we could." He dared to reach out to touch her arms. "This baby, our baby, will have all the modern conveniences, anything you want. I'm more than able to buy everything you and he may need."

She frowned. "I'm not allowing you to pay for everything. That's not right."

His frown matched hers. "Well, Belle, you're in no position to pay for it, and I am," he argued. "You're not even supporting yourself right now, and -"

"Stop," Snow ordered them both in her best teacher voice. "Belle, he's right about that. You don't have a job or permanent home yet -"

"I'm planning to return to work at the library," she snapped, "and the apartment above it once -"

"That's great," Snow interjected, "but for now you're still without an income."

"Please, Belle," Gold put in, "allow me to purchase the items you need. Once you've gotten back on your feet, you can pay me back for half the cost if it makes you happy."

Common sense and obstinacy fought for the upper hand. Finally, Mrs. Gold relented. "All right," she said, "you can purchase the items, but I'll begin making payments to you when I start receiving my paychecks."

"For half," he insisted. "The baby is my child, too, Belle."

With Snow playing the occasional referee, peace reigned in the Baby Bunting store. The Golds purchased the basic items to fill a nursery with ease, and it was amazing at how their tastes ran along the same lines. The harmony, however, lasted only until they were ready to leave.

"Would you like to take the furniture now?" the young sales clerk asked. "We can help you load it."

"It won't fit in the Cadillac," Gold mused. "If I use my magic, though, I can shrink it. Then later, I can re-size it."

"No," Belle asserted, "I don't want you to use your magic. You know that."

"We can deliver it," the clerk told them. "What's the address?"

"Deliver it to 410 St. George Street," Gold told him.

"The Victorian?" Belle asked in astonished disbelief. "Do you really think I'm setting up a nursery there?" She ordered the clerk, "Have it delivered to the Jolly Roger at the pier."

"That will never happen," Gold exploded. "I don't want you on Hook's ship, and I'll not have another child of mine there either!"

Belle and Gold locked eyes. Slowly, her anger drained away as she realized just how hurt he was. After all, his first wife left him to live aboard the pirate's ship, and now here she was doing the same.

Shaking with repressed emotions, Gold lowered his voice. Gently, he asked her, "How about a truce, Belle? I'll hire a cleaning crew to prepare the library apartment, and the furniture can be delivered there."

She furrowed her brow thinking it over. "Well…," she said slowly.

He gently pushed the issue. "Everything will be in place, spotless, and waiting on you to move in by Friday. I guarantee it."

Still Belle stared at him, her eyes dark with suspicion. "Why are you being so reasonable all of a sudden?"

Gold threw his hands in the air. "Gah, woman! For the last time, the child is mine, too! I love you and the babe! I want to make things as easy for you as possible. Don't you get it?"

"Belle," Snow added softly, "he _is_ trying, you know. Sooner or later, you'll have to decide whether or not to get back together or get a divorce." Mr. and Mrs. Gold both flinched at her words. "Either way," Snow persisted, "you'll have to share the child with him, and you'd best find a way to do it amicably. If you two can't provide your son with a happy home together, the least you can do is see that there isn't open war between the two of you."

Belle reached up to brush the tears from her eyes just as he held out his handkerchief to her. Muttering a polite thank you, Belle dried her eyes. "Please have the furnishings delivered to the apartment above the town library," she told the clerk firmly.

"And," Gold added, "send a duplicate of everything to the St. George Street address."

"Rumple," Belle growled a warning at him.

"Belle," Snow interrupted, "he's just being practical. If you guys split, he'll need a nursery for when the baby stays with him."

"You're right, Snow," she grudgingly admitted. "Rumple," she addressed her husband, "I suppose we do need to sit down and hash this out."

It was all he could do not to explode with happiness. "Whatever makes you happy, Belle," he told her. "That's all I ever wanted."

"Well," Snow said with a clap of her hands, "how about lunch? I know I'm starving."

Gold took the hint. "May I escort you ladies to lunch? Any where you choose," he offered.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon a Time. Like you didn't know that!

Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 2

"Jill! Jill! Jill! Jill! Jill!" Jack shouted as he raced into the house. He pounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Skidding to a stop outside the master bedroom, he leaned over, his chest heaving.

Dropping the bucket of soapy water, the mop clattering against Carrara tile floor, Jill flew out of the master bath. "What in the world?" she screamed. "Jack? Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he answered in confusion. "I just wanted to tell you that I finished the yard." He beamed at her. "First, I cut the yard. Then, I edged it. Then, I trimmed the hedges. That was hard." He held up three fingers, counting off each item. "Then, I cleaned up, and now I'm done."

"Jack Hillyard," she exclaimed, her hand over her clutching her chest, "you nearly gave me a heart attack." She purposely slowed her breathing to regain her calm. "Okay, Jack," she said gently to her crestfallen brother, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was afraid something terrible had happened. I was worried about you."

He scrubbed a dirty hand through his tousled curls and nodded thoughtfully. "So, I shouldn't yell unless I'm hurt, right?" When she nodded, he smiled in understanding. "Okay, only if I'm hurt." He popped the collar of his grimy shirt back into his mouth and chewed.

"Oh, Jack," she said fondly. She reached and pulled the shirt from his mouth. "Don't chew on your collar. Now, go put away all of the tools in the van. Then come back up here and help me finish up."

"Okay, Jill," Jack said. "I hope Mr. Gold will like his house. It looks really pretty now."

"Yeah, it does," she agreed. "Hopefully, he'll hire us full-time. All right, Jack, go finish up, and close the door when you go out." She watched him walked sedately back down the stairs, carefully closing the door behind himself. She couldn't help but smile ruefully as she head back to the bathroom.

"Damn," she muttered as she surveyed the soapy water covering the bathroom floor. Stepping over the mop bucket, she inadvertently set her foot down on the mop. The wet mop suddenly shot out from under her foot, flinging her forward. Jill tried vainly to catch herself, but she wasn't able to stop. Head first, she slammed into the granite counter top. By the time she slid to the floor, she was out cold.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Thank you for driving us to Granny's dinner," Snow told Mr. Gold. "And thank you for the lunch." Under the table, she nudged her friend in the shin.

Belle jumped, took a sip of cola, and set the glass down. She glared at Snow. "It was very nice of you," she said with a neutral tone.

"You're quite welcome," Mr. Gold said. He leaned back and stretched his arm out along the back of the booth, where it nearly touched Belle.

Silence settled around the table. Gold tried desperately to catch Belle's eye, but when he failed, he stood. "Yes, well, if you'll excuse me, I'll just pay the bill." He straightened his jacket, trying one more time to catch Belle's eye. After another, longer awkward silence, he walked over to the register, his shoulders drooping.

"Belle," Snow hissed, "you're being rude, you know? He _is_ trying."

Her blue eyes flashing with fire, Belle met Snow head on. "Stop trying to get us back together," she ordered angrily. "I am not ready to forgive him. I might not ever forgive him."

"Whether or not you two get back together is your business," she shot back. "But I'm not going to sit back and watch you behave rudely. I don't accept that kind of behavior from my students, and I'd like to think you'd behave with a bit more maturity! No matter what he's done or not done, there is never an excuse for bad manners!"

"Bad manners?" she squeaked. "Rude? Just how have I been rude?"

"Belle, you completely ignored him the entire meal except to snap at him every time he spoke to you," Snow said with an exasperated sigh. "For heaven's sake, you argued with the man about how much catsup he put on his fries!"

Belle's lips began to twitch, and soon a smile pulled the corners of her mouth upward. She sighed and laughed ruefully. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Snow huffed with a laugh. "And just to make you happy, the poor man ordered a new batch of fries, which he promptly gave to you."

"I ate them all, too, didn't I?" Belle laughed. "I suppose I do owe him an apology."

"Who?" Gold asked simply. He had returned to the table.

"You," Belle told him. "Now, I'm not saying I'm forgiving you," she told him. She watched the hopeful expression in this eyes drain away. "But, I have behaved badly today, and I apologize."

He furrowed his brow and swallowed hard. "It's a start, Belle," he told her tenderly. A remorseful smile played about his mouth. "If we could just talk - " he held out his hands, halting her anger "- just talk, Belle, then maybe we could find a way to get back together?"

"No, Rumple, I've told you -"

He interrupted. "All right, all right," he conceded, "let's agree to say 'not yet.' After all neither of us can predict the future, can we? I mean, who'd have ever thought we'd fall in love to begin with? Yeah?"

He looked so hopeful, so repentant, so desperate, that Belle couldn't crush his hopes, especially since Snow had just nudged her under the table again. "I'm making no promises, Rumple," she told him. "You've hurt me so many times, and -"

"I know, darling, I know," he dared interrupt her again. He squared his shoulders and glanced at Mary Margaret, remember that the other young woman was listening. "No matter how we decide things between us, Belle, we'll need to be on cordial terms for the child's sake."

She actually smiled at that. "Agreed," she told him. Carefully, she climbed out of the booth, shooing off his help. "But, Rumple," she added, "I want a neutral party present when we talk."

He frowned, cutting an angry look at Snow White. "Why?" he demanded, suddenly suspicious.

"Because I want one," she snapped, "that's why. You can choose. Would you rather speak to me with Snow or Archie present?" She crossed her arms, pulling her dress tight against her growing belly. "Or perhaps you'd like to do our talking between lawyers?"

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

With every step on the stairs, Jack loudly whispered his sister's name. "Jill! Jill! Jill! Jill! Jill!" He stopped just inside the master bedroom. "You told me to be quiet and come help you," he said aloud. Walking into the master bath, he saw his sister lying in a puddle of cold, soapy water. "You shouldn't be sleeping. Not in a puddle like that," he said.

She didn't answer him, so he knelt beside her. "Jill?" He grabbed her by the shoulder and gently shook her. "Wake up, lazy." When that failed to wake her, he shook her harder, but she still lay there in the water. Sitting back on his heels, fear filled him, and he felt a rising scream. Immediately, he clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle it.

"Okay, okay," he thought. "Jill said I can't yell unless I'm hurt, and I'm not hurt, but she is, so what do I do?" He twisted his hands together, unsure what to do. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision. "Got to get help," he told her unconscious form. "But I can't leave you in a puddle."

Bending forward, Jack scooped her up in his arms and carefully carried her out of the bathroom. "You weigh a lot for a girl," he told her. "Can't carry you down the stairs." He looked around the room, seeking a spot to put her. "I'll put you here," he told her as he placed her on the bed.

Stepping back, he eyed her critically. "That's not right," he told her. "You're cold from that water." Taking the far corner of the comforter, he pulled in over her. "But what if you get too hot? I sometimes get too hot and kick off my blankets," he told her. "I know! I'll uncover part of you."

Rearranging the covers, so that her long, bare legs and upper back was free, he seemed satisfied. Okay," he said, patting her bare back. "I'll run faster than fast and go get help, but I won't yell 'cause you said I could only yell if I was hurt, and I'm not hurt."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Mr. Gold clenched his jaw together, fighting his anger, knowing it would only fuel her defiance. He inhaled deeply and held the breath before slowly releasing it. "Okay, Belle, if that's what you want, I'll compromise by agreeing to have a mediator." He faced Snow. "Mrs. Nolan, would you be so kind as take the part of a mediator for Mrs. Gold and myself this afternoon?" _There_ , he thought, _let's just remind you that you are still my wife._

Snow looked back and forth between the two. "Oh-kay," she agreed slowly. "If that's what you both want."

"Thank you," Gold said, immediately taking charge of the conversation. "And, since I have compromised by agreeing to your suggestion, I would like for you to agree to continue this conversation at -"

"No, Rumple," she told him. "We are not going home."

"Ah," he responded, "but you are still thinking of it as 'home'." He smiled sadly and showed her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Belle hissed.

"Why ever not?" he demanded, trying desperately not to let frustration seep into his voice.

She answered instantly, jamming her hand on her hips. "I want a neutral place for our conversations."

"You insisted on a neutral party to be in attendance, and you named Mrs. Nolan or Dr. Hopper, both of whom are your friends," Gold argued coolly. He jerked a thumb at Snow White. "Your 'neutral' choices aren't neutral at all, Belle. You simply want a friend there to prevent you from admitting that you still love me, and that's not fair."

Belle opened her mouth to complain, but she didn't get the chance.

"He's right, Belle," Snow said softly. "Archie and I are your friends, and we'll both be inclined to see things your way, especially since we've had less than amiable encounters with Gold." She touched Belle's arm. "I don't know if he's right about the other. Maybe your continued anger with him is because you still love him and are afraid of those feelings. I don't know."

Belle was shaking with anger. "So, you're taking his side?"

"No," Snow told her. "But I'm not taking yours either, not if I'm to be a neutral party to this." She removed her hand from her friend's arm. "You do still want me to negotiate your discussion, don't you?"

Pulling Rumple's handkerchief out of her purse, Belle dabbed the tears from her eyes. "Yes," she sighed. "I do." She turned to her estranged husband and handed him back the handkerchief. "All right, Rumple," she said, squaring her shoulders, "we'll take this to the house."

He smiled gently and inclined his head. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "Mrs. Nolan? Mrs. Gold?" Holding out his arm, he gestured towards the door. "Your carriage awaits."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Once Upon a Time. Like you didn't know that! I wrote this story before the Evil Writers had Gold fall into the arms of the Evil Queen. (Yuk!) SO, parts of this story are no longer canon.

Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 3

"I'm only allowing you to help me out of the car because it's been a long day," Belle declared. "I'm tired, and my ankles are swelling."

"How gracious of you," Snow snipped. "Really, Belle, can't you just play nice?"

"That did sound rather snotty," Belle admitted. "I'm sorry, Rumple."

He smiled at her. "It's all right, Belle," he told her. "I understand." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Your health, and that of the child's, is the main reason I want you to think about moving back in." He continued his sales pitch as they walked up to the front door. "I can take care of you here, or I can hire someone." He opened the door and then stopped to point out the van still parked at the curb. "See, I've already hired someone to clean and do the yards."

Belle stopped short on the front porch. "And how is hiring a company to do the cleaning and yard work supposed to be helping me?"

"Well, if she doesn't appreciate it," Snow asserted, "I do. You can send them right on over to my place." She moved passed the two of them and into the house.

Rumple heaved a sigh. "It means that the house and yards will be absolutely spotless," he explained patiently. "You wouldn't have to do one bit of work. And -" he pressed the point "- it means that the work will be done without the use of magic."

She relented, stepping into the house. "Okay, Rumple, that was very thoughtful of you."

"And," he added, "I've hired a brother and sister company, who really need the income." He turned to close the door. "Theirs is the cleaning crew I plan to hire to clean the library apartment."

"That was nice of you to hire them," Belle admitted. "But I still don't think I could live here." She pointed to the steep staircase. "I don't think I could climb all those steps today." She shook her head. "I would never be able to manage them as my pregnancy progresses."

"Then how will you manage the library?" Snow asked in concern. "There are two flights of stairs at the library."

"I won't have to climb a single step because the library has an elevator," Belle pointed out.

"And so do we!" Rumple crowed triumphantly. "Come look!" Daring to take her by the arm, he led her into the sitting room. "There, see, in the corner near the fireplace," he declared with pride. "I had it installed this week. It comes out near the fireplace in the master bedroom."

He turned to face her. "I could have used my magic to clean the house and yards. I could have used it to install the lift," he informed her solemnly, "but I didn't. I didn't because I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Rumple," she said, overwhelmed, "I don't know what to say."

"How about a simple 'thank you'," Snow suggested.

Belle ducked her head, and then raised it. "Of course," she murmured as she walked around tp "Thank you, Rumple." She looked up to see his warm brown eyes beaming with delight. Cocking an eyebrow, she added tartly, "Now, don't get your hopes up, Rumple. This doesn't mean that I forgive you."

He nodded. "I understand, Belle, but I want you to understand just how much I do love you and what I'm willing to do for you."

"But not enough to give up your magic," she retorted.

His happiness evaporated, leaving anger. "Why can't I love you and the magic equally?" he argued back. "Hmm? Tell me that? Are you going to say I can't love you and the baby both?" He turned away and took a few steps across the room.

"That's ridiculous, Rumple," she said with a snort. "It's not that you -"

Suddenly, he spun back to face her. "Yes, it is," he countered. "You've complained, like a jealous woman, that I love magic more than you. Well, I love you both. I need you both. Why can't I have both things that I need?" His face took a pitiful expression while his voice became pleading.

"I'm only asking you to give up -"

"One of the few things in my life that makes me happy!" he responded with frustration. "Belle, you love books. What if I said you had to give up reading and books? What if I said you couldn't love me and learning at the same time?" Moving rapidly, he stopped in front of her. "Tell me - which do you love more me or your bloody books?"

"Oh, that's not the same at all," she said with hurt. "My books don't hurt people, Rumple. They don't lie and break hearts."

He clenched his hands and stuffed them in his coat pocket. Straightening his back, he replied frostily. "Really, Belle? Fiction is nothing but a pack of lies. It's glib, little stories all wrapped up in pretty little packages." He pointed to their nearly forgotten guest. "Your books always end with 'happily ever after.' But does anyone ever get their 'happily ever after'?" He shook his head in negation. "Your books do lie, Belle. They tell do break hearts." He looked deeply into her eyes.

Belle's anger drained away, but she was unwilling to let it go. "I'll concede your point to a degree," she answered softly. "But, Rumple, I've never lied to you or deliberately hurt you."

"Yes, you have," Snow interjected. She sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs. "Oh, your lies weren't as large as his or as destructive," she added, "and they were lies of omission rather than outright fabrications, but they were lies just the same."

"Snow!" Belle cried. She shot a quick look at her husband, then she hurried over to sit next to her friend. "When did I ever?"

"How about Will Scarlet for starters."

"Rumple knew about Will," Belle declared, wetting her lips nervously. She raised her eyes to her husband.

He dropped his head and ventured around to sit in an armchair opposite his wife. Lifting his face, he locked hard eyes with Belle before directing his words at his guest. "Yes, I knew about Will Scarlett," he informed Mary Margaret. "I knew Belle was dating him even though we were -" swiftly, he caught Belle's eyes and held them, pinned like an insect to a board "- and still are married."

His breath came quickly, angrily. "I also am aware," he informed them, "that Belle kissed Will." Belle's shocked gasp made him smile. "A fact you neglected to mention to me."

"Rumple, I -"

He held up a hand, halting her words. "In deference to you, my sweet wife, I did not choose to follow my instincts and destroy the idiot. Nor did I mention your transgression until this moment. I never even held it against you."

"Rumple, please let me -"

"Furthermore," he continued, "I never once cheated or even contemplated breaking our vows." His anger took a chilly turn, and his voice turned cold. "Did you know," he asked her, "that I have never betrayed anyone I ever loved? Ever."

He shifted in his seat to face her more directly, noting with grim satisfaction that her face was pale. Crossing his legs, he ticked off each item by holding up a finger. "I never cheated on Milah, though she abandoned Bae and me to run off with that pirate. I never cheated on Cora even though she used me." He snorted with hurt and disgust. "After having used me to learn magic, she decided to rip out her own heart rather than give it to me. Then, she dumped me in favor of a royal suitor. Apparently, she'd been cheating the whole while."

"And, then came you, Belle," he said simply. "You, the love of my life. I fought so hard against loving you." His voice changed to one of melancholy. "I knew what love would bring, you see. Heartbreak and misery. But I finally gave in to you and allowed myself to love you. I allowed you to break down my walls. I gave you my heart, hoping, praying, wishing that you would prove different."

Utter silence filled the room for a long time. He stared at the empty fireplace. Only the sound of a distant siren could be heard.

"I'm so sorry, Rumple," Belle said gently. "I didn't know. I don't know what to say."

He turned slowly to face her. "Belle, I want to you think on this. You've always said you fell in love with the man behind the beast, but I disagree. I think you fell in love with the beast just as much as with the man. I think you have a thing for the beast." Leaning forward in the seat to emphasize his point, he added, "First, you chose that bully Gaston. And as for Will Scarlet, wasn't he a thief? I think you like the bad boys, Belle." He pointed two Mary Margaret. "Ask your friend."

"How dare you, Rumple!" she cried out. "I happen to like nice men! Don't I, Snow?" When immediate confirmation of her outraged response wasn't forthcoming, she indignantly faced her friend. "Snow?"

"Well," Snow hedged, "He seems to have a bit of a point."

"Snow!"

"Do you remember your Storybrooke counterpart?" Snow asked gently. "Do you remember Lacey?"

Belle cringed and tried to shrink back into the cushions. "Oh," she murmured, "no." Crimson faced, she looked at a dignified Rumple. "I do remember," she told him. "My alter ego, Lacey, was -" she paused, groping for the right phrase "- a bit sleazy. She liked the criminal type, but that doesn't mean that I do."

"Not consciously, perhaps," Snow told her. "But maybe there's a small part of you that does crave the excitement that comes with a bad boy." She lifted her shoulders. "I'm no expert, but Archie is. Maybe you should talk with him."

"Once Lacey realized how powerful I was in this town," Gold added, "and how much I had in the bank, she was all over me." His eyes gleamed. "She loved the beast in me and did everything she could to encourage it. But do you know what? Even though she pushed me to the limits of my resolve, I never once took advantage of her."

"Rumple."

"Not once," he reiterated. "Though heaven alone knows how sorely tempted I was."

"I don't know how to respond to any of this," Belle muttered. She placed a hand over her heart and scooted to the edge of the sofa, panic written on her face. "I'm getting overwhelmed. There're too many thoughts coming at me at once. There's a screaming in my head." She covered her ears with her hands.

Leaping to his feet, Gold reached out to help. "No, no, Belle, you aren't hearing things. It's just a siren in the distance somewhere."

Snow took Belle's arms and pulled them down. "You are fine, Belle," she insisted. "Listen, I have an idea." Turning the smaller woman, Snow wrapped a companionable arm across her shoulders. "How about we ask your husband to make us some tea -" she shot a look at him "- while you try out the elevator he has so considerately put in just for you, okay?"

Belle blinked and allowed Snow to guide her towards the waiting elevator car. She inhaled and shook her head, snapping out of it. "Thank you, Snow," she said. "And I think I will make an appointment with Archie." She looked over at her estranged husband. "You may have a tiny point, Rumple."

As soon as the lift door was closed, Gold snapped his fingers. Purple smoke swirled about the coffee table, leaving a tray of fresh tea and sandwiches. "Thank you, Mrs. Nolan," he said earnestly. "I didn't want a third wheel involved in my discussions with my wife, but you have been a great help to me."

She shook her head. "I'm not trying to be a help to you, Mr. Gold. I'm just trying to be fair and impartial," she replied bluntly.

"Nevertheless," he asserted, "you have helped me. I know I've hurt her. I won't deny it. But, for the life of me, I can't seem to navigate her moods. She blows hot and cold at me by turns."

"I know what you mean," Snow said with a smile. "A lot of that is pregnancy hormones." Then, she became wholly serious. "You've both lied to and hurt the other, but it doesn't matter if you two can resolve your marital problems. You two should really see a counselor about that. But for the child's sake, you guys must -"

An ear piercing shriek cut short her words. Somewhere between the hysterical scream of a woman and the wailing warble of an ambulance the clamor seemed to shake the house. Snow dashed to the front door, but Gold, noting the imminent arrival of the elevator stayed to check on Belle.

The elevator doors had barely opened when Belle charged him. She slapped him soundly across the face and punched his chest twice before he could react. "You liar!" she screeched. "You sorry, cheating bastard! You lied to me." Her eyes wild with fury, she drew back a hand in order to rake him with her nails.

He grasped her arms, not wanting to hurt her, but needing to stop her attack. "Stop that!" he yelled, pinning her arms behind her and holding her against his chest. "What the hell are you on about, woman?" he yelled at her.

She struggled against him, only causing him to hold her more tightly against him. "Just who is that naked young woman sleeping in our bed?" Her accusation was loud and shrill. "Here you sat, preaching about just how true you were to me! And all the while your whore was wallowing in my bed!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Once Upon a Time. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin released Belle, stunned, flabbergasted. "What?" he asked. "What did you say?"

Suddenly, two men in uniforms burst into the house and ran up the stairs. Snow, having opened the door, was standing next to a tall young man, trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't answer. Clearly agitated, he was bouncing up and down on his toes, shaking his head. "Not 'sposed to talk to strangers," he kept repeating.

Rumple grabbed Belle by the arm and dragged her to the foyer. "Jack," he called out, "what's wrong?"

"Jill!" he sobbed. "Jill got hurt. I don't know." Tears and snot slid down his face. "Jill!"

"Jack," Gold barked, "this is my wife, Belle." Grabbing the young man by the arm, he shoved them together. "She'll take care of you while I check on your sister." Without another word, he dashed up the stairs.

"Belle?" the tall young man asked. He was far from calm, but the novelty of meeting someone had sidetracked his fears for a moment.

"Yes, she is," Snow told him, leading him by the arm into the sitting room. "And she has prepared a lovely tea. Look, there on the table." She seated him on the sofa and sat beside him. "Belle," she asked, "would you pour your guest a cup of tea?"

"Of course," Belle muttered. As if she were on automatic pilot, the young mother-to-be drifted into the sitting room and prepared tea for her guests.

Snow waited until Jack had taken a bite of a sandwich before she spoke again. "Would you tell us about your sister?" she asked slowly.

Jack nodded, spilling some tea on his leg. "Jill, Jill," he said, "she got hurt." He took big gulping breaths. "I cut the yard real nice. I went to tell her. Then she said to put away the tools then come help her so I did, but -" He stopped, looking ready to cry again, but he took in another great breath, spilling more tea. Gently, Snow took the cup from him and set it down.

"But what, Jack?" Belle asked gently.

He looked up at her with great, big blue eyes. "She was on the floor in the bathroom in a puddle of water, and she wouldn't wake up, so I tried and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't get up, and I got scared, but I didn't yell 'cause she told me not to yell unless I was hurt."

"You did the right thing, I'm sure," Snow reassured him with a motherly pat on the shoulder.

The paramedics came down the stairs then. The older of the men stop and stood just inside the foyer. "Jack, your sister must have slipped on the wet bathroom floor. She hit her head very hard," he explained slowly. "She's still -" he paused, searching for just the right word "- sleeping. We need to take her to the hospital in the ambulance, okay?"

Eyes wide with fear, Jack nodded convulsively and began chewing his shirt again. Snow rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't be afraid, Jack," she told him. "The paramedics will take good care of her." Snow deftly removed the shirt from his mouth.

There was quiet again in the room after the man left. The three of them sat in silence until the EMT's returned with the stretcher.

"How," Belle, red faced, asked curiously, "how did she wind up in the bed?"

Snow frowned, cutting furrows into her forehead. "In the bed?" she mouthed.

Jack reached for a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, just long enough to shove the partially chewed sweet to the side of his mouth. He mumbled around the cookie, "Couldn't leave her on the floor all wet and cold, so I picked her up and put her on the bed, but she was still wet, so I covered her up, but then I thought her legs might get hot like mine do at night, so I uncovered some of her."

Belle suddenly became engrossed in her cold tea. Neither Snow's questions nor Jack's answers could pull her out of her intense soul searching. Only the loud clattering of the EMT's carrying the stretcher and patient jarred her from her reverie.

Leaping up, Jack spilled more tea, which Snow carefully wiped away. "Jill?" he cried, rushing to the door.

Gold, frowning, took the fellow by the arms. "Jack," he told the young man gently firmly, "settle down, Jack. You're getting too wound up. Remember what Jill told you." Instantly he calmed down. "Good," Gold told him as he patted his arm. "Now, Jack, these men will take Jill to the hospital. I've explained to them how things are, and they're going to see that both you and your sister are taken care of."

"I'll go with him," Snow volunteered. She turned for a moment to Gold and Belle. "I think you two can get along without me for the rest of the afternoon. Jack here seems to need me more."

"Of course," Gold agreed instantly. "I've made arrangements to cover Miss Hillyard's medical expenses." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Cadillac. "Take the car," he told her. "When Belle is ready to leave, I'll call her a cab."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," Snow told him, as she took the proffered keys. "You've been a grand gentleman today." She hooked an arm through Jack's. "Come on, Jack, let's go."

Gold faithfully watched the paramedics load Jill Hillyard into the back of the ambulance. He continued to watch until they left the driveway, sirens blaring, with Snow and Jack in the caddie following closely behind. Slowly, then he closed the front door.

"Would you like to stay a while longer, Belle," he asked with a bone weary sigh, "or are you ready to leave now?'

Head tilted to the right, she examined him closely. His appearance hadn't changed one iota save for the bright red imprint of her hand on his cheek. But somehow, he seemed different to her.

"I owe you another apology," she said shortly. "I struck you, and I shouldn't have."

He rubbed at his reddened cheek. "Aye, well, you thought I was cheating on you, and you were jealous, which means that - admit it or not - you still love me." He grinned. "So, I'll accept the blow as well worth it."

"I was not jealous."

He laughed outright at her. "You most certainly were," he retorted, good humouredly. He walked slowly towards her. "You slipped up too, you know. You said 'our' bed." His unhurried steps continued. "You still think of things as ours."

She furrowed her brow, desperately trying to remember what exactly she had said. He was right, and she knew it. She was jealous, but she didn't like it that he knew. "I wasn't either," she said a bit sullenly, "I was merely concerned that -"

"Fraud," he whispered. He stopped within kissing distance, but he made no effort to touch her. "You were jealous. You thought I had another woman in the same bed where we made that wee babe."

Blood rushed to her cheeks, declaring the truth of his words, and she was unable to prevent it. "Rumple," she told him, "I don't know if we can solve our problems entirely, but I will admit that some small part of me still cares about you."

"Stay tonight, Belle," he urged her. "I'll order dinner, and we can talk." Noting her look of skepticisms, he added. "I mean just that - talk. You can stay in the bedroom, and I'll sleep here on the couch. I'll even leave and go sleep in the shop if you want."

She stared at him with a myriad of emotions mingling within her thoughts. "I don't know, Rumple," she said sadly.

Now he dared touch her, taking her tenderly by the arms. "I'll do whatever you ask, Belle. I only want what's best for you, you know that." He cupped her face. "But I simply cannot change who I am. You married me for better or worse, you know, and if truth be told, I don't think you want a mere man. I think you need a man who's part beast."

They locked eyes. "I'll think about what you said, Rumple," she told him. "That's all I'm willing to promise at this point." Backing away out of his arms, she added, "I'll call Archie first thing in the morning and make an appointment."

He let her go, disappointment etched in his face. "All right, Belle," he said grimly. "It's an improvement, though, don't you think? Not to be at open war with one another?"

"Yes," she said with a small laugh, "but I don't want us to push our luck tonight. If you don't mind calling that cab for me, then I'll just go."

He was disappointed, but he kept his word and made the call. A long awkward silence surrounded them, so he filled it with small talk. "I'll have to find another cleaning crew for your apartment," he told her. "Maybe Ruby?"

"I think that's a good idea, Rumple," she replied politely. "I know she's looking for something part time."

He nodded. "Would you allow me to take you to lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "We could talk."

Belle hesitated. "I want to talk to Archie first," she told him. "I've got some troublesome thoughts to work out." She paused, considering. "Maybe we could meet for dinner, though."

"I'd like that," he answered immediately. "We have a lot to talk out, Belle."

"No pressure, Rumple," she warned him. "It might be that we aren't really suited for one another. It might be that a divorce would be best."

He clenched his hands. "In which case," he pointed out, "we still need to talk. We need to make legal arrangements for joint custody."

That shook her. Outside a horn honked. "That," she said with the jerk of her thumb towards the door, "should be my ride."

"Please allow me to help you." Inclining his head, he took her arm and lead her to the waiting cab. He helped her into the vehicle and made sure that she was buckled in safely.

"Rumple," she protested, "I'm not an invalid. I'm perfectly capable to buckling myself in!"

"Your safety," he responded firmly, "and that of our child is paramount. Belle, I only want to protect you." He could read the signs. Anger was clouding her features. He sighed. "Yes, yes, yes," he added before she could explode. "You don't need my protection. Really, Belle, is it so unreasonable that a man should do everything he can in order to protect the ones he loves?" He closed the door and stepped back from the curb.

Slowly the window rolled down, and Belle's face appeared. "Tony's? 7:00?"

"I'll be there," he said with a smile.


End file.
